50 Shades of Gay?
by Mochi-chan desu
Summary: What would happen if the book 50 Shades of Grey fell into the hands of the students in Cross Academy? Inspired by Avebyte's Musicals: 50 Shades of Grey. Warning: Contains a bit…a lot of OOC and yaoi aka boyxboy, boy love, homosexual,etc. Don't like, don't read. Parings: Mainly KaienxYagari Suggested KanamexZero


**A/N: I was just on Youtube and I watching this video called 50 Shades of Grey: The Musical by Avebyte. For those of you who haven't heard about Avebyte, you MUST go check them out. They do the most AMAZING musicals about shows, movies, books, etc. Anyway, I was inspired by their 50 Shades of Grey video and I wondered...What would happen if the students of Cross Academy read this book? So this is I thought would happen:**

**Warning: Contains a bit…a lot of OOC and yaoi. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight, the book **_**50 Shades of Grey, **_**or Avebyte's Musicals.**

50 Shades of Gay? :

Kaname was reading inside his bedroom. But, he wasn't just reading _any _book. Yes, Kaname Kuran, _the _elite pureblood, was reading _50 Shades of Grey. _And he liked it. No, he LOVED it. His face was full of bliss every time he'd turn the page. Kaname sighed pleasantly as he plopped down on his bed, clutching the book against him, like it was his baby.

"Fifty Shades of Grey, my new favorite book," he said to himself. "Every fantasy, right in front of me, I can read it while I sip blood."

His face was flushed red, with a stupid smile plastered across from it. "Fifty Shades of Grey,  
how can I refuse? In my boring life as a pureblood, I can dream of being sexually-" he sighed, "ABUSED!"

And with that, he continued reading, dreaming about… err…something that included Zero and handcuffs.

Yuki sighed as she sat in her bedroom. _"I'm sooo bored. Where's Zero when you need him?"_ she thought. _"There's nothing to d-"Then_ something caught her eye. It was a book that Yori been begging her to read. Yuki observed the book, noticing the words _50 Shades Of Grey_. The title was familiar to her, something that the fangirls were screaming about for weeks…or was it one of the Night Class students? Either way, Yuki opened the book and started reading, thinking that if Yori liked it, she will too.

After a few chapters:

Yuki's eyes widened as she read the page. This book was…was…TERRIBLE! It was beyond disgusting. How could _anyone_ like this? _"Fifty Shades of Grey….  
No way!" _she thought. "_Every page I read makes my eyeballs bleed. Someone please explain,  
how this makes sense?" _

She mentally screamed as she threw the book to the ground. _"Fifty Shades of Grey… It's wrong! This degrading fluff, I have had enough! Mommy porn at women's rights expense."_

Yuki picked up the book again and started to read it again. She had to admit, even if the book was written terribly, it _did_ help with her boredom. As she read on, she began to wonder who the fuck wrote this? _"I just hope that men don't get the wrong ideals from reading this..."_

Behind a brick wall was Kain…reading a book? _"Fifty Shade of Grey, I pray that no one realizes that I am loving it. Every bit." _

He looked around to see is anyone was around._ "Oh, hope no one finds out I'm reading Fifty Shades of Grey."_ He smiled, his eyes sparkling with delight as he turned the page. _"I know that I should be ashamed of this. But I can't resist. My poor wrist!" _he thought. He sighed, "_I wonder who wrote this…."_

Headmaster Kaien Cross was typing on his computer in his office. "Done!" he said as he smiled. "Chapter 12 is done."

Someone coughed, Kaien looked up. "Oh Toga, I didn't notice you."

Yagari Toga stood over the desk, crouching close to Kaien's face. He pouted, "You really didn't notice me, Kaien. How cruel…Is your book that important to you?"

"Of course not. You're the important thing to me in the bloody vampire hunting world, Toga."

"Really?" Toga smirked as he gently caressed Kaien's cheek. "Do you want me to help you get ideas for the next chapter of your precious book?" he said as he started to nibble on his lover's ear.

Kaien moaned, "Do you have the whip?"

**A/N: I really don't know why I wrote this. Kaname… I did know you liked those kind of things. Anyway, please comment and review. Let me know if I should write more.**

**(¯`v´¯)****  
****`·.¸.·´****  
****¸.·´¸.·¨) ¸.·¨)****  
****(¸.·´ (¸.·´ (¸.·¨¯` **


End file.
